Sgt Frog: Attack of Racaca
by SonicRanger
Summary: A story I made after watching every single episode of Sgt. Frog, including all the japanese episodesand movies! I've become a huge fan, so I must write! This also brings back some fave characters like Dark Keroro and his team, Garuru and his platoon, and of course Keroro's platoon. And, of course, a few of my own new characters. Please do enjoy!


Keroro Gunso

Attack of Racaca

Dark Keroro POV

I groaned as the sound of beeping refused to stop. I felt consciousness slowly coming to me. I opened my eyes slowly to see a little alarm clock going off. I sighed and pressed the button on top to turn it off. I yawned. I didn't want to wake up yet, but then I smelled breakfest coming from upstairs. I sat up and stretched. I was in a nice little room in the basement of the Himata Household on planet Pokepon. I had learned when I arrived that this planet was a cross-dimention to planet Pekopon where I came from. I didn't mind though. It always felt right to live here. I was a copy of someone on a planet that was like a copy of another. It was perfect, and I was happy there. I got out of bed and pulled on my red scarf. It was a present from the Himata household on my third day here. I went upstairs and into the kitchen, where Fuyuko was cooking pancakes. I smiled, "Good morning, Fuyuko." He glanced at me, then back at the pan. He was awfully shy, but very talented. I told myself I would try to be his friend. I was already friends with his counterpart, so I had hoped they were enough alike that I could become his friend too. Then I heard noice coming from upstairs. I turned to see my companions, Shivava and Doruru, run into the livingroom, as if running for their lives. This came as no surprise to me. They were always getting themselves into trouble. Then Natsuki ran in, chasing them. She was furious, "Get back here you little toads! How dare you try to run after what you did!" Shivava and Doruru hid behind the couch. Shivava, of course, did the yelling back, "We weren't trying to walk in on you in the shower! And it's not like you weren't already wearing a towel! And besides, why would we wanna look at some flat-chested little Pokeponia girl like you?" Suddenly, Shivava was hit with a large dictionary. I sighed as Natsuki chased them again, though now Doruru had to drag an unconscious Shivava with him as he ran outside through the sliding door. I couldn't help but laugh, though it came out this time as a "Kero kero". I quickly covered my mouth at the sound. It was still quite new to me, and a bit weird. I noticed Fuyuko smile a small smile as e cooked. I smiled; I liked it when he was happy. Then Ako, the mother of the house, walked in. She saw me and groaned, "Oh, you're still here." She sat at the table. I never could understand Ako. She was very quiet and didn't seem to like me very much. She was highly against me staying with them at first, but i was when Fuyuko said it would be ok that she was out numbered in votes. Then Natsuki came back in. She saw me and smiled sweetly, "Good morning, Keruru!" That was my name here. I felt strange calling myself Dark Keroro and taking Keroro's name didn't seem right either, so I made a new one for myself. She hugged me like her favorite stuffed animal, "Did you sleep extra well last night? I sure hope so!" I really like Natsuki. She always treated me special. Though at first, she was afraid of me, after we had proper introductions, she grew incredibly fond of me. I found her quite nice too. She turned to Fuyuko, "Why haven't you given Keruru something to eat yet? Can't you see he's starving?" Fuyuko sighed and sat a plate on the table for me as I hopped up on the chair. I smiled at him, "Thank you, Fuyuko." He just shrugged and went to turn off the stove. I watched him grab his bag and leave for school. Natsuki grabbed her bag and kissed my cheek before leaving too, "Bye, Keruru! Keep those idiot toads out of my room, ok?" I smiled as she left, "Have a good day at school." Ako sighed and stood up, "Well, I'm out of here." As she passed me, she didn't even look at me, "Don't make a mess while I'm gone. I don't wanna have to come back to clean." Then she left. I sighed, "I wish I knew why she didn't like me." I ate. Maybe one day I would find out.

Shivava POV

I kicked the crumpled ball of paper across the floor, "I can't believe we have to stay with these Pokeponians!" Dark Keroro, because I refuse you see him as anything less, was working in his garden, again. Every morning he would come into the yard and water and tend to a little garden full of flowers and vegatables. I just couldn't understand him. He was so... different from before. He was nice, and friendly, and helpful. No longer was he the most powerful, incredible ruler I once knew on Pekopon. I groaned as he watered the plants, "What are you doing?" He looke at me with those innocent eyes, "I am watering my garden. As I always do." I crossed my arms, "Why?" He smiled, "Fuyuko's cooking is even better with fresh vegatables, so I've been growing some for him. It's much cheaper and its my way of trying to show I want to be his friend." I became more annoyed with every word he said. He really was such a child. What happened to the guy I came to admire? He could see he upset me, "Did I say something wrong?" Just then, Doruru came out. He saw us and was of course curious, "What are you two doing?" Dark Keroro turned to him for help, "I think Shivava is upset with me, but I'm not sure why." I cracked, "It's because you're not the Dark Keroro we came to serve! We didn't come here to try and make friends with the Pokeponians! We came to enslave them! To invade! Why won't you invade them?" He looked at me with that look of defience, "I already told you before, I refuse to hurt the Pokeponians. I do not want to invade them. They have been very kind to us and we should be grateful!" I groaned, "But don't you remember when you took over all of Pekopon? When you became their king? You were the ultimate invader! Never in all my life had I ever met someone so cunning and clever and powerful! I admired that! I was happy to serve! But now, you're nothing like that! Now you sit here tending to a silly garden!" Dark Keroro looked determined not to let me get through to him as he went back to watering his plants. He spoke calmly, "Why would I wish to bring harm to this world? Its a beautiful planet and we are lucky to be able to live here." Doruru was on my side, "Think about it! No matter how nice and pretty the world may look, inside every pokeponian, there's an evil. They may look and act nice, but we all know there is cruelty, hate, anger, and evil. Remember how good and peaceful the world was under your command on Pekopon? Everyone was happy! No war, no pain, no anger! You were their king and they loved you! Don't you miss that power? To have everyone bow down to you with smiles on their faces?" Doruru and I could clearly see the uncertainty on Dark Keroro's face. He wasn't sure. We knew he believed us, but he didn't want to give in. To our disappointment, he looked away from us, "I will not hurt the pokeponians." With that, he walked away. I groaned, "Just great. He'll never give in." Doruru sighed, "Be patiant. He can only stand out for so long. He clearly knows we're right, but he's a bit stubborn. He'll see reason and invade with us." I smiled, "Then Pokepon will be ours!"

Keruru POV

I walked alone down the street. I felt very torn and confused. I looked at the Pokeponians going about their day. Several were on their way to work. Some were children being pulled along by their mothers to the market or to school. I was using invisibility to stay hidden from them. I didn't have the same technology as Doruru and Shivava, but I did have some power from when I was created on Pekopon. Though most of my evil power was gone, I still had a few things from then that I could use. This time it was a silver clamp around my wrist that kept me from being visible to the Pokepons. There were happy, friendly people around, but there was also mean, rude people too. Even some of the nice people became rude or angry. I knew what Doruru aid was true. That no matter how nice this world looked, there was darkness hiding inside it. He was right about everything he said, but I still couldn't bring myself to hurt the Pokeponians. I sighed and continued walking. Then I noticed my favorite ice cream parlor across the street. Natsuki and Fuyuko would take me with them o get ice cream every Saterday. My favorite flavor was the chocolate with brownie pieces in it. I had to admit I was a bit addicted to brownies. Then I noticed someone I knew there. It was Koyuyu. A goth girl who Natsuki was trying to train to be a normal girl. She was as dark and gloomy as ever. She and Fuyuko were certainly alike when it came to almost never talking. I walked over, "Good day to you, Koyuyu." She looked at me, "Hi, I suppose." I hopped up on the table. I had learned that anyone who knew me could see through my invisibility. She was eating chocolate ice cream, as she always did. I smiled at her, "Why aren't you at school?" She stared at her ice cream. I guessed she was probably still getting bullied. Natsuki had told me about it. Koyuyu stirred her ice cream with her spoon, "I don't like it here." She looked at me, "Why do you stay?" I was surprised by her question, "What do you mean?" She looked at the sky, "You're from another planet, right? Well, why do you stay on thi awful one? Why not go to a prettier world without evil?" I was surprised. I'd never really thought of leaving Pokepon. I wanted to say it was because I liked it on Pokepon, but I had a feeling it would only make her feel worst. I smiled, "I don't leave because I have friends here. I have Natsuki, Fuyuko, and you." She looked at me with bright eyes, "Really? Me?" I laughed, though I stopped myself again as the "Kero kero" came out. I still couldn't understand that. Doruru and Shivava didn't do it. Koyuyu laughed. I didn't understand my odd laugh, but it certainly seemed to make other people happy. I guess they agree its a funny sound. She smiled at me, "Thank you, Keruru. You're very nice." I smiled back, "And so are you if you let yourself." She blushed and looked at her melting ice cream, "You think so?" I stood up proudly, "I know so. And if you just try to be happy more, you'd agree with me!" She smiled, "I'll try." I was happy to make her smile. It just reminded me why I didn't want to hurt Pokepon. It was a very nice place if you're looking at it right.

Doruru POV

I groaned as Shivava shot at some targets. I stood up, "You're really losing your touch." Shivava gave me an annoyed look, "Its not my fault I don't exactly get practice here on this planet!" I sighed, "A good soldier knows how to keep his skill intact even over long periods of time." Shivava groaned, "I am not one of your little soldiers, Doruru! I don't need your useless sayings! What I need is a goal! What I need is to invade a planet! Why won't he go for it!" I could see this lifestyle was completely out of Shivava's way of life. A quiet, peaceful lifestyle only made his restless and that made him easily annoyed. Back on Pekopon, nothing could get thise guy down, now he tended to lose his temper. He shot an enourmous beam at the target, blowing it to bits and blowing a large hole in the fences all the way down the street. The blast was incredible, even for him and it came to me as a surprise. He yelled, "Why is it so quiet around here!" He was really losing it. I spoke up befoe he blew anything else up, "Just calm down, Shivava. Be patiant." He grabbed me, "Patiant! It's been seven months! I can't stand this!" He colapsed on his back on the ground, "I hate this planet. There's nothing to do. Where is my oppertunity to use my great power?" Then I realised it. No wonder he was so sick of this. He never used his power, meaning he was probably overflowing with power he couldn't use. I guess that would explain a lot. I sighed, "Where's your hovercraft?" He looked at me with a sigh, "Why?" I crossed my arms, "We go find Dark Keroro. It's time we talked some sense into him." Shivava was quick to called his hovering disk and hop on it. I flew off with my jetpack and he followed me. We had to get through to that kid. Even I was growing sick of this empty purpose.

Garuru POV

I walked into the command center of my ship, where the rest of my platoon was already looking at the big screen. I was surprised when an enourmous explosion was seen onscreen. It was a battle between two races. One I could see was clearly the Keron Army, while the other had to be another alien race. The Keron Army ships were quickly destroying their enemies. My Recruit, Tororo, was watching with wide eyes, "Pu pu! Those guys didn't stand a chance." My chief medic, Pururu, looked worried, "How terrible." I couldn't understand why everyone seemed so shocked to see the Keron Army winning. After all, we were part of that same army. Zororo saw me from where he hung from the ceiling, "We got this video only a moment ago. I fear it is a threat to us." I still didn't understand, "How so? The Keron Army is gaining victory. How is that a threat?" It was Tororo that shocked me, "Because it's not the Keron Army!" I didn't have a chance to ask him to explain before the screen changed to that of a brown and white female Keronian. She had two long brownbraids, a cadet hat with a red six pegged star, and wore a uniform and belt. She had battle scars as well. I immediatly recognised her, "Racaca." My platoon looked at me. Clearly none of them knew who she was. Then Zororo, in his sudden rememberence and fear, fell from the ceiling. He faced me, "Racaca! _The_ Recaca!" I nodded, deeply concerned. Then Racaca spoke with an evil smile, "I do hope you enjoyed the little show. As you can see, I have grown incredibly powerful in the last few years of invading planets. So far, I have conqured thirteen planets in two years." My entire platoon gasped. Thirteen planets? She smirked, "I'm sure you all understand how incredible that maybe, but it's nothing compared to my future plans. With every planet I conqure, I obtain another army to add to mine. And once I have enough troops, I will strike down the one planet I wish to conquer most of all. The one that betrayed me and threw me out." She grinned evilly as another image appeared. My platoon gasped in horro, but I come only look on in fear. It was Planet Keron. I knew Racaca was mad, but this was insanity beyond saving. I could only look at it as the memory of so many years ago returned to me.

I was just starting in the Keron Army at the time. I even remember Giroro was still just a tadpole, watching me from the sidelines. I was part of a team of cadets, but one always had my attention. Racaca. She was the most skilled, powerful, and brave soldier I'd ever known, especially seeing as she was a girl. I found myself quite fond of her and I admired her greatly. She was team leader since she was there longer than myself and the others. It was one day our team was given a chance to travel through space and see a few planets under the control of Keron. I had been excited for the trip and Racaca promised it would be an exciting journey, since she had been on one before. It was during our time on the first planet that I and the rest of my fellow cadets had noticed Racaca missing. We had gone searching for her when we found something we, to this very day, regreted. She had the world leader keronian that conquered that planet at gun point. She was threatening him to surrender his planet to her. We couldn't believe what we were seeing or hearing, but then she saw us. I remember that look of hate and murder in her eyes as she saw us. It was when she turned point on us that we ran. A couple of us didn't make it, but I was one of the lucky ones. But back then, I didn't think so. She had caught me in a corner when I had gottne seperated from the others. I remember the fear as she aimed at me and pulled the trigger. I remember her scream and when I looked, she was holding her arm. I was surprised to find a keron shield had appeared and reflected the shot. She glared at me and took off as officials arrived. I and the others were quickly returned home, where my father and Giroro were quite worried about me. I had learned from my father later that it was Giroro who had given me that shield without my knowing. He had given me a gift only so long before I had left for the trip as a keepsake. A simple silver band around my arm. I didn't realise it was a keron shild. To be honest, I don't believe he knew it either, but I was grateful he did. I never did see Racaca again since then, and I was happy not to. Until now.

It was the change on the screen that brought me back. Racaca appeared with a grin, "And now that you know, and since you are the top platoon on Keron, I will have to destory you too." Then she disappeared a something hit our ship from outside. Another shot and we were all knocked to the floor. I turned to Tororo, "Tororo, get us a look at our attacker!" He quickly got to his seat and started typing as fast as he could as another shot was fired. The screen showing us the ship. I felt horror to see the ship was maybe fifty times bigger than us. Even Zororo couldn't hide his fear. I looked over my platoon and knew I couldn't let this threat stop us, "Everyone! Take you places and prepare to attack!" Everyone did as I said. I hurried to my spot and everyone prepared our weapons. I locked onto the ship. I knew deep down there was no way we could succeed, but I wasn't going to quit, "FIRE!"

Keroro POV

I stood tall, "This is it, eveyone! Today is the day! Today, we invade Pekopon!" Tamama and Mois cheered, "Yay! Invasion!" Giroro of course, had to spoil it, "How many times are you going to do this? No matter how many times you say we're going to invade, your stupid plans fail!" I wagged a finger at him, "Now now, Giroro, there's never gonna be success with that kind of attitude!" He was obviously annoyed with me, again, "Don't you give me that! You're lucky I'm still here at all!" I laughed, "Kero kero, and yet you've been here and absolutely no help at all!" He jumped up on the table beside me, "What? I've been blown up, beaten up, and crushed several times just for your stupid plans to fail everytime! So don't you dare say I haven't pulled my weight around here!" I sighed, "Then someone must not be pulling their weight!" Tamama gave me a bored look, "Yeah, and that'd sorta be you, sarg." I gave a drqmatic look of shock, "What! Me!" Dororo, who was quiet as usual, finally spoke up, "Well, you have been spending most of your time and money on gundum and comic books." I turned to him with my fists to my hips, "Because they're awesome! They help me come up with brillient ways to conquer Pekopon!" Giroro hopped down off the table, "Well that explains why none of your plans ever work." He headed for the door. I turned to him, "Where do you think you're going?" He spoke without turning back, "I'm outta here. Call me back when you plan on getting serious." With that, he left. I yelled agfter him, "I am being serious!" I crossed my armed angrily, "Fine! We don't need him! We can conquer without him! What do you say, team?" I turned back to the others to find they were all gone. A chill blew through the room. Wow. They all left. Could I really not be serious enough for them? Then I heard Kululu, "Ku ku ku. Oh leader, I have a transmission here for you. You may want to come and take a look." I sighed, "Sure. I'll be right there!" I hurried off. I wonder who could have been calling me?

Keruru POV

I sighed as I walked. Doruru and Shivava were flying after me, though no one could see them. They were still trying to talk me into invading. I wondered why they wanted me for that so badly. Maybe they felt they couldn't do it without me. Or perhaps they were afraid of what I could do if I tried to stop them. Even so, I found their loyalty to me as leader very interesting. They clearly didn't see me as a proper leader, and yet they followed me. Why? We were heading home when suddenly, the sky went dark. I was surprised and looked up. We gasped as we saw a large space ship appeared in the sky. I immediately wondered if this was how it felt when I had shown up on Pekopon with my flying fortress. Doruru and Shivava seemed just as surprised as me. Shivava was the first to find words, "What is that?" Doruru gasped, "Its a Keronian ship! What is that doing here?" Shivava looked worried, "Uh oh! If they find us here, they'll throw us in prison for sure!" Doruru didn't seem to like that thought either. I watched the ship. Something felt wrong. I spoke, "Why are they here?" Doruru crossed his arms, "No doubt to conquer." I gasped and turned to him, "Conquer?" Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind. The powerful wind blew through my scarf, almost blowing me away. Doruru and Shivava weren't as lucky to have the ground to brace them. They were blown back by the sudden wind. I managed to walk over to a parking meter and hold on. Then a screen appeared in the sky. I managed to look up at it. There sat a brown and white female keronian. She grinned at us all below, "People of Pokepon! I am Racaca and I am here to invade your planet!" People started to scream and run in fear. I was glad I was by the parking meter, or I might have been trampled. The keronian continued to speak, "Resistence is futile, Pokeponians! I have already begun my invasion by sending my troops of Myrosens!" I feared to know what a Myrosen was. I quickly found out. A large glob-like creature landed nearby and started to snatch up people with laong tentacles and swallow them. I watched as person after person was snatched up and swallowed. I felt myself hug the meter tighter in fear. Suddenly, another one landed just behind me. I turned and gasped. It shot a tentacle at mee, ready to snatch me up too. I cried out, "KERO!" Suddenly, a beam of light snapped the tentacle in half just before it reached me. I looked at see Shivava. Doruru flew in and grabbed me just before the Myrosen could try again. Shivava followed us as we flew up over the city. I finally found my voice, "Th-thank you both." Shivava grinned, "No problem! Finally, something to fight!" I could see he was very excited. I didn't know how he could be when this was so frightening. Doruru clearly saw things my way, "Are you crazy? We have to get out of here!" Shivava laughed that oddly heroic laugh, "Don't be such a coward!" Doruru was serious, "Do you know who that girl is? Thats the one and only Racaca! She is Keron's most feared traitor! Ever since several incidents as a cadet, she has been a serious threat and fear to Keron! No one has seen her in several years now!" Shivava sighed, "So?" Doruru found himself yelled, "Don't you see! She isn't from the Keron Army anymore, so how did she get her hands on a Keronian battleship full of Keron's high class Myrosens!" Shivava and I found that to get through. Shivava was worried now, "But then why is she conquering Pokepon? And how did she get all this stuff? She would have to be working for Keron now to have all that!" Doruru was grim, "Or she stole it, or even obtained it by ambusing other Keronians. She used to try taking out Keronian leaders on concuered planets to take control. It wouldn't surprise me if thats what she did after all." Shivava and I were petrified. I finally spoke up, "What do we do?" He hmphed, "I'll tell you what we're going to do! We're going to get your ship and get off this doomed planet!" I gasped, "But what about all of Pokepon? What about the Himata family? We can't just abandon them!" Shivava looked at me as if I were crazy, "Are you insane? We'll be lucky if we can save ourselves!" But I was certain, "I am not leaving without them!" Suddenly, a tentacle grabbed Doruru and I from the top of a building. Shivava shot the tentacle and we flew off towards the Himata house. My ship, which had brought me to Pokepon, was still hidden behind the house. We landed at the door and hurried in. I immediately ran for the livingroom, "Fuyuko! Natsuki! Ako! Where are you?" I was extremely happy to see Natsuki and Fuyuko there, watching the disaster outside. They turned to me and smiled, "Keruru!" They both hugged me. I was so grateful to see they were ok. They let go and stood up. Natsuki looked afraid, "What's going on? What are those things outside and who was that girl!" Doruru spoke up, "They're here to invade Pokepon! We have to leave now or we'll be taken as well!" He and Shivava hurried out of the room towards the front door. I followed, but there was a sudden crash of glass. I turned back to see a Myrosen in the yard with two tentacles around Natsuki and Fuyuko. I gasped, "Natsuki! Fuyuko!" I was about to try to help them, but Natsuki spoke up, "No! Stop!" I stopped in surprise. She looked afraid as tears came to her eyes, but sure of herself, "Don't, Keruru. You'll only get taken too. You have to escape with Doruru and Shivava before its too late." I felt tears come to my eyes as well, "Natsuki." She smiled at me, "Just get away, ok? Be safe." Then the creature swallowed them. I ran at the creature, "Natsuki!" Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. I fought against them, but they were stronger. It was Shivava, "Knock it off, Keruru! We can't save them! We have to go now!" I didn't want to leave them. I had to save them, but Shivava kept pulling me away. We finally reached outside where Doruru was waiting with the ship. He yelled to us, "Hurry up, you two!" Suddenly, there was a shot from above that blew up our ship, knocking us back hard. I pulled myself up weakly. There was debris and fire everywhere. Shivava was back on his feet and so was Doruru. They gasped as they saw Myrosens coming towards us. Shivava called for him hovering disk and called me, "Come on, Keruru!" I ran to them as they hopped on the disk. I jumped on just as they lifted off the ground, just missing several tentacles. Shivava flew us up and up. I watched as Pokepon grew farther and farther away. Shivava created a barrier around us as we flew out of the atmosphere and off into space. I watched as Pokepon grew smaller. I felt a horrible ache inside, "My home." Doruru and Shivava looked at me with pity as we flew off through space, leaving my home and family behind.

Keroro POV

"KERO!" was all I could say. I was in the central of our secret underground base watching the big screen. It was Tororo who had sent the message. And it was horrible. The rest of the platoon, including Dororo this time, were all shocked. Garuru's ship was under attack and we watched as they were defeated. Giroro looked the most upset by the video. Tororo appeared on screen from what looked like a very lousy and small camera. Obviously he was trying to send the message without anyone seeing him on his side, "And now they've taken Garuru and are planning to do horrible things to the rest of us! And worst, she plans to conquer fifteen planets before she goes after Keron! And I have a good feeling she'll succeed!" Then we heard a voice on the other side, "Hey! He's got a camera!" Tororo managed one last thing, "DO SOMETHING!" And the message ended. We were silent as the message sank in. Someone was conquering planet after planet and was the going to conquer Keron as well. Mois spoke up, "You could say, Emergency?" Giroro looked really upset, "Someone actually defeated Garuru? That can't be. Just who could pull that off?" Kululu was typing something, "There was a name attached to the massage. I'll pull up a picture. Is this person familiar to anyone?" Then a picture appeared on screen. It was Giroro that gasped in horror, "Racaca!" I looked at the picture, "A girl keronian?" I laughed, "Kero kero kero! A girl? A girl defeated Garuru? Don't be silly, Kululu! You probably pulled up the wrong person." Giroro turned to me, "Don't you know who that is!" I just blinked at him, "Should I?" HE glared at me, "Are you kidding! That's Racaca! The most wanted keronian on all of Keron!" Dororo suddenly seemed to remember, "Wait, you mean the same one you told us about as kids from Garuru's cadet days?" Giroro nodded, "The same, I'm afraid." I still didn't know who he was talking about, "Still not following you, pal." He jumped up in front of me and started shaking me, "She is the most evil keronian alive and you don't even remember! Even your own father fought her once and she still got away!" The room was spinning as he finally stopped. He left go of me, "I can't believe she's back. I thought she got lost in a black hole or something!" Kululu was looking up information, "Says here she's been missing for the last few years. And it's quite obvious what she's been doing the whole time." A picture of the universe appeared on screen. We all looked as Kululu explained, "Don't you see? She's been conquering planets through out the universe for the last two years, collecting armies as she went. Never has there been such a conquest in the history of Keron." I was shocked. This simple girl took over thirteen planets when we couldn't even conquer one after four years. Tamama obviously felt the same way, "Wow. She took over thirteen planets in two years and we're still trying to take over Pekopon after four years. Wow, we really suck." I sighed at him, "Yeah, thank you for that, Private." Kululu spoke up, "Ku ku, actually fourteen planets as of yesterday." We all looked at him, "Fourteen?" Kululu laughed, "Kukuku! That's right. Shortly after defeating Garuru's platoon, she took over another planet called Pokepon." I looked at him, "Pokepon? Like Pekopon?" He did a little more typing, "That's right. It's said to sit on the exact opposite side of the gallaxy of Pekopon, making them near exact mirrors of each other." I was amazed, "A second Pekopon? Wow! To conquer two Pekopons would be awesome!" Kululu laughed, "Kukukukuku! Too late now. Racaca's already conquered it, remember?" I crossed my arms, "No fair! If I knew there was a second Pekopon out there, I would have conquered it too!" Giroro yelled at me, "But you can't even conquer this Pekopon!" Kululu was surprised, "There seems to be something else. Something is headed for base directly from space, and they're coming in fast." We were all surprised. I turned to Mois, "Quick, Mois, pull up the camaras!" She got to work, "Already on it, Uncle!" Then a camera feed came in on the big screen. We were surprised by what we saw, "Isn't that..."

Shivava POV

"We're gonna die!" was all I could manage as we fell to Pekopon at dangerously high speed. We could only scream like little girls as we fell through the air. Keruru and I held onto each other as my disk fell. We had been flying it a full straight day with three people on it when it was only meant for one, which in the end overloaded it. Doruru was trying to fix it as I and Keruru could only watch the planet getting closer and closer. We could make out buildings as we grew even closer. Doruru worked as fast as he could, but nothing he tried was working. To think, we escaped a doomed planet, just to be crushed by another one. It's twin, no less. We could make out people. Oh I was so sure we were going to die as we saw the Hinata house come into view below us. Doruru gave up, knowing it was too late. We all held each other as he were just about to hit. Suddenly, a giant baseball mit appeared, catching us. Though, we still flew face-smack into the side of the barrier. We groaned in pain. Dang my face hurt. We managed to put our faces off the wall. Keruru rubbed his cheek, "What happened?" Then the mit lowered us to the ground outside the house. We looked to see the Keroro Platoon standing there with the Hinata family. They all looked pretty surprised to see us. I knew they would be. Then Keroro noticed Keruru and got all excited, "Dark Keroro!" He ran over as I brought down the barrier around the disk. Keroro hugged Keruru, "Welcome back!" Keruru was surprised at first, then was happy, "Hello again." Keroro let go and looked excited, "What brings you all this way? And why were you, you know, falling to your deaths?" Doruru sighed, "Shivava's disk overloaded just as we entered the atmosphere." Giroro obviously still didn't trust Doruru, "What are_ you _doing here, Doruru?" Doruru smirked, "Nice to see you too, Giroro." Then I noticed the evil look I was getting from the minor character kid, "What are you doing back here?" I laughed, knowing he hated when I did that, "Since when did I have to start answering to you?" As I expected, he started seething, which I enjoyed to watch. Then I noticed Keruru watching the Hinata family still at the door. The one named Fuyuki ran over, "Welcome back, Sargent!" Keruru smiled, though it was sad, "Hello, Fuyuki." I knew he was thinking about the Himatas. He looked pretty sad, which made me feel bad for him again. I glanced at Doruru, who looked just as sympathetic. The Keroro Platoon noticed our mood. Fuyuki spoke up, "What's wrong?" Keruru looked at the ground, "We had just escaped invasion on our planet. My home... it's gone." Everyone gasped. Keruru looked close to tears, "My family, my friends, everyone; they're all gone. I couldn't help them." It was the yellow guy who spoke up, "Ku ku. You were on Pokepon." The Keroro Platoon gasped. Doruru and I were pretty surprised that he figured that out, but Keruru looked so sad at the mention of it, I didn't really care to ask. The mother, Aki I think, smiled, "Why don't you come inside. I'm sure you're all worn out." Keruru spoke softly, "Thank you, Ako." Then he caught himself and cried in his hands. And that moment, I started to wish we were still living our empty lives as before.

Keruru POV

I snifled as Natsumi gave me a cup of tea. Shivava and Doruru stood beside the couch where I sat, like loyal companions. I was glad to have them with me. It made me feel that I didn't lose quite everything yet. I found it hard to look at Natsumi, Fuyuki, or Aki since they reminded me of my lost family. It was Fuyuki, who was already a good friend to me since last time I was on Pekopon, who spoke first, "So, you were on Pokepon this whole time?" I nodded sadly, "I have been living with the Himata family. They are your counterparts." I pulled out a little photo that I always kept in my scarf. I handed it to Fuyuki without looking him. He took it and they all looked at it. Natsumi was surprised, "Wow, they looked almost exactly like us." Fuyuki looked excited, "That's so cool! Do they act like us?" I shook my head, "Not quite." Shivava spoke up, "Fuyuko is a shy geek, Ako is a real thorn-in-your-side diva, and don't even get me started on little miss Natsuki." Natsumi gave Shivava a mean look, "And just what is that supposed to mean?" I spoke up, "She's very kind. She's been my best friend ever since I landed on Pokepon. She always treated me special and always put me first. At least, she was. She wanted me to leave them. She wanted me to escape." Natsumi watched me. I felt that ache again as I tried not to cry. I missed them so much and I was afraid for them. Keroro sat beside me, "Don't worry, Dark Keroro, I'm sure their fine." I spoke softly, "...Keruru." He looked at me, "Huh?" I managed to smile, "My name. It's Keruru." He smiled, "Wow, even your own name! That's great!" I smiled up at him, "Thank you." Then I noticed Aki, and quickly looked away, "Though, Natsuki was the only one who really saw me as their friend, besides Koyuyu." Natsumi was surprised, "Koyuyu? You mean like Koyuki?" I looked at her, remembering the ninja girl from before, "Yes, I believe so. She is very shy and different, so we get along quite well. She and Natsuki call themselves my friends. Fuyuko and I are friends, but he still doesn't really know how to show it. Ako doesn't like me very much. I'm not sure why, but she seems to hold some kind of grudge on me." Aki smiled and hugged me, "Well, I think you're wonderful!" I smiled, "Thank you, Aki." Then Natsumi got excited, "Wait, what about Saburo?" I looked at her, "Uh, Saburo?" She seemed to really like this Saburo person, "Was he with you when I was last here? The boy with the pen?" She nodded excitedly, "Yeah, do you have him there too?" I thought about it and immediately shivered. I remembered him now, "He's not like his counterpart, I can assure you." She wanted details, "What's he like? Is he still dreamy? Does Natsuki date him?" I thought about Natsuki and Sabara dating and shook the thought out quickly, "No, no, no. Never! That can never happen." Natsumi looked surprised, "Why not?" I sighed, "His name is Sabara and he's awful. He's an evil spy for the goverment." Fuyuki smiled, "That's funny. That's what I thought Saburo was when I first met him." I sighed, "Well, he's probably gone by now too, along with the others." The others all looked sad for me again. Kululu spoke up, "Shouldn't we be asking ourselves something?" Everyone looked at him. He laughed, "Ku ku ku. If Pokepon was the fourteenth planet of Racaca's list and she's working towards fifteen, what do you think she's planning next?" Everyone was silent a moment, though I didn't understand the question. Then the Keroro platoon looked horrified. Keroro jumped to his feet, "KERO! She's after us next!" I gasped, "She's coming here too?" Doruru looked concerned, "Just what is she up too? Racaca shouldn't have command over all she has!" Shivava sighed, "Yeah, just what's going on here?" Giroro looked serious, "Racaca is conquering planet after planet and is coming here as her fifteenth conquered planet so she will have a large enough army to conquer Keron." I and my comrades were shocked, "She's going after Keron?" I caught myself, "Uh, what's Keron?" Keroro spoke, "Keron is our home planet! How could you not..." He stopped, "Oh yeah, you were created here on Pekopon, so you really wouldn't know that." I looked at him, "And she plans to come here next?" I thought of what happened on Pokepon happening here and felt horror. I jumped to my feet, which surprised Keroro and he fell back, "We can't let that happen! She will destroy everything!" Shivava was on my side, "That witch must be stopped! Whatever it takes, she must not take over Pekopon too!" I noticed Tamama seething at shivava's obvious confidence. I was glad to see Shivava actually caring now. Doruru smiled, "We won't let her get away with what all she's done." I looked at them, "Doruru. Shivava." They smiled at me. They really were my companions. Giroro sighed, "Easier said than done. She not only already conquered fourteen planets, but she also defeat Garuru's platoon!" Doruru looked shocked, "She defeated Garuru's platoon?" Giroro sighed, "Yeah, and if she can do that, what makes us think we stand a chance?" Then someone walked in. I'd never seen this Pekoponian before. His short blond hair and bright blue eyes weren't familiar to me at all. He smiled, "Cool, more frogs!" He walked in, "Sorry we took so long to get back. The movie had a long line." Then I saw the one they call Koyuki walk in with him. She smiled the way Koyuyu smiled only very few times and only at me, "What's going on?" She saw me and smiled, "Hey, I know you! You're that copy of Dororo's friend!" The boy was surprised, "A copy of Keroro? Cool." Keroro spoke up, "Li, this is our friend and my copy, Dark Keror... I mean, Keruru!" Li smiled, "Oh I remember, Fuyuki told me about it! The third Kiriri I believe is what created him, right? And after he defeated Kiriri, he went off into space!" He held out his hand to me, "Hi, I'm Li! I'm Aki's brother!" I was surprised. He looked no older than Natsumi, yet he was their uncle? Fuyuki smile, "Li was adpoted by our grandmother a year ago, and while she's on a long trip, he's staying with us!" Li smiled, "And boy what a time it's been. Alien frogs, monster-eating girls, powerful copies; it's pretty awesome!" Koyuki held his arm the way I'd seen her hold Natsumi's arm when I was last here. She seemed very affectionate towards him and he seemed to feel the same way back. Li smiled, "So, what's going on?" The others looked at each other. Dororo spoke up, "The planet is in danger and we must come up with a way to prevent it from happening." Li smiled, "Sounds cool! Let's do it!" I sighed. As Giroro had said; Easier said than done.

Garuru POV

I woke up in a cell, my head throbing. I sat up and looked around. It was a dark, empty cell. I was sure I was on Racaca's ship. Then I noticed something. I was alone. Where was my platoon? Were they hurt? I stood up, though it hurt to do so. I was still pretty injured after that battle. I walked over to the door of the cell, though that was as far as I could go with the chain that was shackled to my leg. I looked around to see no one there. I glanced into the other cells as best I could, but they all seemed empty. Where was my platoon? That was all that mattered. Their lives were my responsibility. I sighed. Then I heard a door open and someone walking my way. I backed away from the door as someone walked over. I immediately knew who it was. She smiled at me, "Hello, Garuru. Long time, no see." I felt that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach just like when she had me cornered as a cadet. She grinned, "Afraid, Garuru?" I stood strong, "I do not fear you, Racaca." She laughed, "Oh you will soon." I glared at her, "Where is my platoon? What have you done with them?" She grinned an evil grin, "I had each of them tied up and locked into their own pods, then sent floating in space in different directions. Who knows where they are now?" I felt horrrible. My platoon stranded out in space, alone and bound. And there was nothing I could do to help them. This was my fault. I clentched my fists. Racaca laughed, "I can see you're upset. Perfect. Now you know what I can do. Even you don't stand up to me, Garuru. That's why I'm granting you a chance to live." I didn't look at her. I didn't want anything from her. She was a vile criminal and I would have no part in her evil. She grinned, "I am offering you a place on my new platoon." I was surprised and looked at her. Her own platoon? Who would be insane enough to join her? She noticed my surprise and was quite satisfied by it, "Yes, I have my own platoon. You can meet them later, but first things first." She looked at me hard, "Will you join my platoon? Of course, you wouldn't be leiutenent, since that is my rank. You would be my private third class." I couldn't help but think of how humiliating that sounded. To be a private third class? That was below even Tamama of Keroro's platoon. I had a lot of difficulty containing my anger, but that only entertained Racaca more. She grinned, "So, what do you say? Live as my third class private, or die right now." I was going to say I would rather die with my dignity, but she obviously knew I would and spoke up first, "Or better. I could let you live in this prison until I went and picked up that little brother of yours." I felt my heart stop for a moment, "Giroro." She smiled, "Yes, Giroro. I remember him. He used to hide in the bushes and watch you do drills with his little friends. I always thought it was cute how he admired you so much. It would be an awful shame if you had to watch him die, wouldn't it?" I couldn't find anything to say. I could only listen. She continued, quite happy with her process on me, "If you turn me down, then I'll just make you stay in here until I find poor little Giroro, then I'll make you watch as I feed him to my Sharkadons." I couldn't even dare imagine that. I turned away from her, not wanted her to watch my weakness. She smiled, "So, will you join my platoon?" She knew she already had me. How could I say no? I spoke softly, "I'll join you're platoon." She grinned, "Excellent. I'm glad you still see reason, Garuru." I could only stand there and feel my shame. What would Giroro think of me now?

Li POV

I listened to the others explain everything that was going on closely. The whole thing really had me thinking. So, Racaca was evil, she was taking over planets and was coming after ours, and now we had to find a way to stop her before it was too late. Yeah, that just about covered it, I guess. Now the question was how? I grabbed a cookie and bit it as I saw at the open sliding door. The others were talking in the livingroom, but I needed some air. I never did like being indoors. I watched the moon in the sky. Like Koyuki and Dororo, I was able to become one with the world around me. I closed my eyes and listened. The world was quiet, calm, and cool. Though, I noticed the slightest chill too. The one who wanted to bring our world harm was on her way. The planet told me that. Then someone sat beside me and I opened my eyes. There sat Koyuki with a cookie too. She smiled at me, "Are you ok, Li?" I smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just listening." She watched me with those cat-like eyes, "To what? What did you hear?" I smiled, "I was listening to the world. Give it a try. Tell me what you hear." She smiled and closed her eyes and listened. She was that way a while, but then her smile faded a little, "I feel it. I can feel that she's on her way." Dororo walked over, "Racaca. She's definately headed here." Koyuki opened her eyes, "Yeah." Keroro spoke up, "Well, we won't be able to stop her if we just sit around like this! We need a battle plan!" I looked back at them, "When do you ever have a plan?" Keroro laughed, "Kero kero kero! Of course I have a plan! It's simple! We'll build a robot so big and scary that Racaca will get scared and run away! See, so simple!" Everyone was silent. It was Keruru who spoke up, "What about her evil plan? Even if that was to work, she'd just go after another planet and then go after Keron." Keruru bit his cookie, "And besides, it's a terrible idea. Like anyone would be afraid of a little robot. I wasn't even afraid when you challanged me in that gundum robot before." Well that crushed Keroro. He stood up, "Fine! New plan! When she gets here, we'll give her a warm welcome. That will trick her into coming out to accept the welcome! Then we'll sneak on her ship and take control! Kero! It's the perfect plan!" Silence once again. Keruru bit his cookie again, "She doesn't have to come out of her ship to conquer. She never once left her ship when she conquered Pokepon. No one did. She simply sent out a huge swarm of Myrosen to do all the work." Giroro gasped, "Did you say Myrosen! She has those? Only the highest classes of the Keron army can even _see_ those things, and she has a whole swarm?" Keruru finished his cookie, "Yes. I fear she has plans just as terrible for Pekopon when she arrives." I wasn't the only one with a feel of worry. Keroro didn't feel it though, which is one of the things I liked about him. He was always confident, even when it was hopeless. He stood on the table, "Ok, even better plan! We will create a complete copy of her ship and her! That way, when she gets here, we can tell her we're her from the future and that she has to give up her evil ways! She'll fall for it and give up! Success!" Keruru sighed, "And how will we get a copy of her? And how will we convince her that its from the future? And how will..." Keroro was getting tired of Keruru ruining his plans, "Enough! I get it! These plans suck! If you've got any better ideas, I'd love to hear them! No one else seems to wanna come up with the plans here!" Keruru thought about it, "I agree we should try to take control of her ship, but it'd have to be foolproof. Something we know will work without question." Shivava spoke up, "But first we need a way to stall her! Once she arrives, she'll start her invasion. There would be no time for us to stop her!" Doruru nodded, "He's right. What we need is a way to delay her above all else." Kululu spoke up, "You said she was using a Keron Battle Ship?" Doruru turned to him, "Uh, yes. A Keron Starlight Battle Ship." Kululu laugh, "Kukuku! Then I'll take care of stalling her. I can hack their systems, that way they'll have to delay the invasion, but it'll only hold them off for about a day. The ship is big, so trying to find the hack point will be difficult, even for the best of minds." I smiled, "Sounds good, but what then?" Keroro took his turn, "When Kululu starts his hacking, we'll sneak on the ship while she's destracted with stopping him! Once on the ship, we can go after her without her knowing we're there! The perfect ambush! And it's all of us against one of her!" Giroro spoke up, "I highly doubt that." We all turned to him. He continued, "To have gotten this far, she'd need a decent team to help her. No one is that perfect. She maybe powerful but she'd need brains, skill, and everything else neccassary for invasion!" Giroro sighed, "I'm sure of it. She's propably got a little team all her own in there." I thought about it, "I have to agree with Giroro. Even the best of conquerors need backup. If she's from the military like you guys, she'd have to be smart enough to know she'd need some kind of backup." Keroro sighed, "Yeah, you're probabaly right." Shivava spoke up, "But who would be sick enough to join someone so nuts?" Giroro glanced at Doruru, "I can think of a few pretty awful people." Doruru noticed, "Well, I'm not working for her!" Giroro turned to him, "And by who's word are we going to believe that?" Keruru hopped down right in front of Giroro and faced him, "By mine. So stand down and leave my team alone." Giroro, like the rest of us, was surprised by Keruru's forcefulness. Keruru turned from Giroro, "Shivava and Doruru are my team. If you have something against them, you have something against me! They came here to warn you, and this is how you repay them? By holding grudges?" Giroro looked a little ashamed. Keroro smiled, "Keruru's right! We don't have time to be fighting each other! Our enemy is Racaca!" Dororo smiled, "The leader is right. We must work together to stop this new threat and..." Keroro cut Dororo off, "So, now that that's settled, how are we going to get on the ship without being suspected?" Dororo had that big eyed look when Keroro cut him off. I smiled at him, "Don't feel bad, Dororo. Keroro's just rushy." Dororo sighed, "You are right. We must continue with making the plans." Koyuki smiled at me. She liked it when I would make Dororo feel better like that. Kululu spoke up, "When I start the hacking, you'll have about ten minutes to get on the ship while it's airborn. During that time all shields, barriers, and camera feed will be disconnected, so you will have exactly ten minutes to get on the ship once I start." Shivava smiled, "And if we use hover crafts, we could get on quickly and without bringing attention to ourselves. That is, as long as you're all fast." Tamama looked pretty angry and ready to use Tamama Impact on Shivava, but held it in. Shivava noticed and simply grinned. Keruru sighed, "Doruru will help make sure the crafts are as fast as they can be. Shivava will also help out." Doruru gave a salute, "Yes, sir!" Shivava groaned, "Fine." Keroro turned to Kululu, "Major Kululu, make sure you're ready! I want everyone of those ten minutes when the time comes, so make sure you're one hundred percent ready!" Kululu laughed, "Kukuku! No problem, boss." Then Keroro turned to Giroro, "Corpral Giroro, I want you to make sure we're set for an ambush!" He gave a salute, "Right away!" Then he turned to Tamama, "Private Tamama, I want you to get extra transport from the Nishizawas for anyone without a hovercraft here! Keruru ad Doruru don't have any, so that already makes two!" Fuyuki stood up, "And one for me too!" Keroro shook his head, "No, Fuyuki." Fuyuki looked at him, "But I'm coming too! I wanna help, Sarg!" Keroro looked at him, "Of course! That's why you'll be going with me on mine! We don't want too many hovercrafts flying around. It'll attract too much attention." Fuyuki smiled, "Sargent." Keruru sighed, "I agree with Keroro. The less hovercrafts, the better." Shivava grinned, "You can go up with me, Keruru!" Tamama smiled, "And Momoka's gonna wanna come too!" Natsumi grinned confidently, "It's been a while since I've gotten to use my Battle Suit. I could use he exercise!" I grinned and stood up, "And there's no way you guys are going without me!" Koyuki was on her feet fast, "Me too!" Keroro smiled, "Alright, everyone, it's official! We're going to ambush Racaca and save Pekopon!" Everyone cheered, "Yeah!"

Keruru POV

It was the next day that I joined Keroro in the central computer room of his underground base. I had never seen it before, so I was very facinated by it. Kululu was working on the computers, preparing for when he would hack Racaca's ship. Keroro had a pair of goggles on his head and a backpack. He looked serious and ready to go through with the plan. I found myself enjoying the funny fact that he put so much effort in protecting Pekopon, but never this much in conquering it. While Keroro and Kululu were talking, Doruru came in. I turned to him, "How are the crafts coming along?" He didn't answer me as he walked up to me. He handed me a battle belt covered in pockets full of little weapons and a couple other weapons in sheaths. I took it and looked at it, "What's this for?" He looked away, "Just in case. Wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything." I looked at him. He was worried about me and this was his way of protecting me. I smiled, "Thank you, Doruru." He blushed a little, "It was Shivava's idea." With that, he turned to leave, "I'd better get back to those hovercrafts." And then he left. I smiled and put on the belt over on shoulder, crossing my stomach. It was the perfect size. I turned back to Keroro and Kululu. Keroro noticed my belt, "Oh, cool belt." I smiled, "Thank you. So, is there any sign of Racaca's ship?" Kululu answered, "There they are." They we heard it. The sound of very loud engines above us. Kululu pulled it up on the big screen and I felt fear, "That's it." There it was. Racaca's ship. It shadowed the entire city just as mine once did. We hurried out as Kululu sank into his special hacking room below the floor. Keroro and I reached outside and saw everyone was already there. The ship was lowering slowly down high above the city. Shivava and Doruru were outside to. They quickly came to my side. Doruru spoke, "First they'll set into hover." Shivava looked ready with his staff in hand, "That's what caused that powerful gust of wind before." I spoke to Kululu through my hat, "Kululu, after they set into hover, she'll start her invasion greeting. After that, she'll strike. Anywhere between the hover and the end of the greeting will be your chance to hack her ship!" I could hear Kululu, "Ku ku ku! I'll see what I can do. Just listen for my signal to go." Keroro spoke, "Got it! Ok, guys, listen for the signal!" Everyone nodded. Li had a hover bike beside Koyuki who was going up on Dororo's hovercraft. Natsumi and Giroro were using their own jetpacks. Tamama and Momoka were riding a hover bike together and Fuyuki was with Keroro. Shivava and I were ready on his hover disk and Doruru was using one of Giroro's jetpacks. Mois had her staff in hand. We were all set. Shivava and I stayed on the ground, remembering how powerful the gust of wind would be. Then we saw the gust coming our way. I spoke up, "Everyone brace yourselves!" Suddenly the gust blew past, nearly sending us flying. Shivava stuck his staff in the gound and we both held it tightly. Fuyuki held Keroro while Momoka had Tamama. Natsumi had to grab Giroro before the gust blew him away since he was in the air. Li held Koyuki, Mois, and Dororo in a huddle. Then the gust stopped and most of us collapsed. Shivava and I held the staff, worn out from withstanding the wind. Doruru sighed, "That one was even worst than the first time." I had to agree it seemed much stronger. Then the screen appeared just beneath the ship with Racaca's face, "Greetings people of Pekopon!" Then I heard Kululu, "Now!" Keroro spoke, "Everyone, that's it! Let's go!" We all immediately got on our crafts and flew off for the ship. Shivava flew fastest, so I had to hold on to him tight. Giroro and Natsumi were right with us while Doruru, Li, and Keroro flew right behind us and Dororo was at the back with Tamama. We flew towards the ship just as the screen started to flicker really badly and turn red. The hacking had begun. We had ten minutes to get on the ship. I just hoped it would be enough.

Natsumi POV

I saw the screen start messing up like bad TV reception and knew it was that crazy frog's doing. We flew pretty fast, knowing we only had ten minutes and a lot of ground to cover. Giroro flew at my side as determined and ready for battle as ever. I noticed Keruru ahead of us. His red scarf was being blown by the wind. It was cute scarf. Keruru had told me the night before that he had gotten it from the Natsumi of his world, Natsuki. She sounded really nice and really close to Keruru. It was obvious by how much he missed them. If there was any other reason for fighting these guys besides protecting my planet, it would be to return him to his family. I felt a strong determination at the thought, which made me go faster. That's when the stupid frog spoke from behind me, "We're almost there and with only seven minutes to spare!" Then I could hear Kululu from my collar, "Ku ku. There's an opening directly in the top that you all could take. Just hurry, because I'm starting to lose control of the weapons." As if the idiot had jinxed it, the weapons on the ship started going crazy and shooting everywhere. Shivava gasped, "Hold on tight! This is gonna get bumpy!" We all had to spread out to start ducking and dodging lasers and missils. Giroro, Doruru, and I did our best to keep the shots off the others' backs since we were more agile with our jetpacks. We were soon close enough to the ship to start heading straight up. I heard Kululu again, "You have four minutes!" We boosted our speeds some more. I shot up the side of the ship at Giroro's side. Shivava was still just ahead of us. We soon reached above the ship and headed for where Kululu pointed out the opening. Kululu spoke again, "One minute!" I flew as fast as I could. We were almost there. Suddenly, I noticed a shot coming right at Giroro. I flew into him, knocking him out of the way, "Look out!" Then the laser hit my jetback and I started to fall. Giroro was about to fly after me, but Kululu spoke up, "Stop! There is only thirty seconds left and the barriers just came back up!" Giroro stopped just in time as a blue field appeared over me but under them. I fell, watching the others shrink. I even heard Giroro call my name, but I kept falling. I turned to see where I would land and saw the roof of the ship beneath me. I heard Kululu again, "Ten seconds! Get out of there! You're out of time!" Then I heard the stupid frog on my collar too, "But the entrance is right over there! We can still make it if we're fast!" Kululu argued against it, "No, you won't make it! The second the hack ends, she'll see you and we'll never get a chance to stop her." Then it was Giroro, "But what about Natsumi?" Kululu again, "Five seconds!" The frog spoke up, "We can't do anything for her now! We have to escape, now!" Then I saw them fly away as fast as they came. I counted the seconds. At five, an alarm went off. I even heard the inside of the ship saying "Lockdown". I looked down and gasped. I was close to a very painful landing, but then I noticed a closing window I could make it through. I fell straight, aiming for the window. I hoped I would fit. I fell though, but suddenly stopped as my waist got stuck. I heard a gasp and turned to see there was someone there. It was a black and white frog. Luckily, it was the one closing the window with a button, so when I suddenly fell in, he let go of the button, making it stop. I struggled to get through, but my belt wasn't going to make it through. I looked at the frog. He had a black hat, big blue eyes and the symbol of a die on its corner on his front and hat. He also wore a belt across his waist and over his shoulder. He looked worried, "What are you doing?" I struggled in the window again, "Could you open the window? I'm stuck." He gave me a look, "I could always push you out." I felt worried. If he did that, I'd fall to my death. He stood by the button, "Or just close it with you still in it." I felt fear climb up my spine as he pushed the button. Suddenly I fell in and landed on my head. He quickly closed the window and walked over to me. I pulled myself up, rubbing my head, "Ow. Thanks." He smirked, "You may look like a warrior, but you really are just another Pekoponian girl." I looked at him. I knew better than to tell him off. It was thanks to him I wasn't dead. He sighed, "You ok?" I stood up, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then he hopped up and pushed my collar, shutting off my battle suit. The little device sat in my hand. The frog walked over to his chair before a large computer, "Don't want that thing to attract attention. Just sit still and out of the way like a good girl, alright? Maybe we can get through this without anyone having to be found out." I walked over to him, "Why are you helping me? Aren't you working for Racaca?" He shivered at her name, "Yeah, I work for her. I helped you because you asked me to, and I'm no killer. Besides, I hate that woman. A chance to help kick her butt is more than welcome by me." I smiled, "Well, thanks." He smirked, "Sure, no prob, I suppose." I found myself curious about this frog, "What's your name?" He continued typing into his computer, "Name's Zokiki. You?" I smiled, "Natsumi Hinata." Zokiki smirked, "Natsumi Hinata? So you are the female warrior I'd heard about. I figured you were when I saw your battle suit." I sighed, "Yeah well, apparently I've become quite a celebrity." Zokiki laughed a lot like Kululu, "Kikiki! No kidding. Kikiki!" I spoke, "You laugh like Kululu." He looked at me and grinned, "So he is here. I thought so. I remember him telling me he was going to Pekopon." I sat on a stool beside him, "So you know him?" Zokiki smiled, "Yeah, the guy and I were cadets together. We were both bullied dorks back then, so we easily made friends. Well, Kululu would never admit it. He said we were just comrades." I sighed; that certainly sounded like Kululu. Zokiki sighed, "He still a big, ugly jerk?" I scoffed, "I don't think he knows how to be anything but." He laughed again, "Kikiki! That's curry-butt alright! Kikiki!" I laughed, "Curry-butt?" He grinned, "Yeah, thats what I used to call him sometimes. The guy always had something with curry in his lunchbox. He was a total curry-addict! His sibs said that was why he's yellow. Too much curry!" We both laughed. I liked hanging with Zokiki. I just hoped the others weren't worried about me.

Keruru POV

I felt terrible, "What now?" We were all sitting in the Hinata's livingroom. Giroro was really upset. I guess he was really worried about Natsumi. None of us dared to think what could have happened to her. We could only think about finding another way on that ship. Koyuki was sitting up against Li, deeply worried about Natsumi. I could tell Koyuki and Natsumi were best friends. Kululu was with us too, "Ku ku. So much for that plan. It was pretty brilliant if it had worked. It will be hard topping it." Fuyuki sighed, "At least we got away before she found out what we were up to." I sat and thought quietly. There had to be something we could do. Then all the plans Keroro came up with yesterday came to mind. I thought them over in my head. They were pretty silly plans, but there was one that I felt had some chance. But how could I make it work? Suddenly it hit me. Keroro noticed me, "You ok there, buddy? There a bathroom down the hall if you need it." I stood up suddenly, "I have an idea!" Everyone turned their attention to me. I felt confident, "Remember all of Keroro's plans yesterday?" Giroro spoke up, "You mean the ones that sucked?" Keroro crossed his arms and was about to give a retort, but I spoke up first, "There was one plan he said. The one to get Racaca off the ship so we could sneak on and take over? Well, what if we tried that?" Kululu laughed, "Kukuku. As much as it sounds helpful, we all agreed there's no way that would work in getting her to leave her ship." I grinned, "We're not going to greet her. We're going to challange her." They all looked surprised, "What?" I crossed my arms, "She's here to invade, right? Well, what if Pekopon is already invaded? She would have to come defeat the new king, wouldn't she?" Giroro looked surprised, "Yeah. She would have to come defeat the invader to conquer freely!" Keroro sighed, "Yeah, only one problem with that. We haven't conquered Pekopon." I grinned, "I have." They all looked at me again. I grinned confidently, "Nice thing about not being from Keron like you, no one knows I exist besides all of you. And I have conquered this planet and could easily do it again." They looked both impressed and worried by that. I turned to Kululu, "How quickly could you have one of my old mind-control mini keroros ready?" Kululu laughed, "Ku ku ku! As fast as Saburo can draw." I grinned, "I'll need a couple and the rest of you will need to be prepared for when they're finished." I turned to Shivava and Doruru, "I'm going to need both of your help to pull this off. Will you help me?" Doruru gave me a salute, "To the end!" Shivava just shrugged with a grin, "Well, we've come this far, might as well kick this girl's butt." I smiled, "Yes. This plan will work. She won't even see it coming." I laughed, but this time it wasn't a "Kero kero" laugh, but the laugh I had as king; full of satisfaction and pride. Looked like I was going to invade again after all, and I was going to win.

Garuru POV

I walked into the command center of the battle ship, where I had been summoned by Racaca. She was sitting in her large command chair while a few of her subordinates worked on the systems around her. She was looking at some plans when I walked up and gave a salute, "You summonded me, ma'am?" She didn't look up from her plans as she spoke, "Look at the main screen, Garuru." I turned to look at the main screen which was of course the largest screen in the room. On is was camera feed of very fast things flying for the ship. They were too fast to make out and the camera feed was really bad. I cleared my throat, "And just what am I looking at, ma'am?" She still didn't look up from the plans, "It seems your brother and his platoon have tried to counter our invasion. I must say I'm highly impressed. For a platoon who can't even invade a little planet like Pekopon they certainly know how to fight back. I've looked at their information and I find this a little disturbing. From what I see, they were stranded here after a failed attempt to invade, but now are still working towards a successful invasion, even after around four years or so. They almost succeeded except that they had lost one of their members." I gasped and looked at the screen. I managed to see someone fall out of the sky. She even passed close to a camera, close enough to see who it was, "Natsumi Hinata." I could only imagine Giroro's reaction to this. Racaca sighed, "I must admit, I find it very difficult to believe that idiot Keroro was responsible for nearly pulling this plan off." She finally looked up at me, but her look was like a laser, "If I learn that someone of my platoon is helping them in any way, shape, or form, I'll kill them in the most horrible of ways." I knew she was suspecting me of helping them, but too bad for her, I had nothing to do with it. Although, I had to agree it was a bit clever for even them. I never was one to underestimate them, but it just seemed a little much. And why were there so many of them. There should only have been maybe six since Kululu would have been in the base hacking the system. So why did it seem like there were a few others too? Racaca sighed and went back to looking at her plans, "For now, we need to locate the Hack point and remove it so we may continue with our invasion. I want you to check with Zokiki and see if he's close to finding it. I gave a salute and was about to go, but then something came up on all the screens. Everyone looked. I was surprised by what I saw, "Dark Keroro?"

Shivava POV

I stood beside Keruru as Kululu turned on the camera. Doruru was at Keruru's other side. We had to stand and look official while the others hurried with their hovercrafts to outside. I wished I could go too instead of standing for the camera, but Keruru needed me and I was gonna help him. Besides, if the plan worked, the fight was coming to us. Keruru grinned, looking as powerful and evil as before when he was the third Kiriri. Racaca appeared on the screen with another keronian. I and Doruru had to hide our surprise. It was Garuru. What was he doing there? And saluting Racaca? I was glad to see Giroro and the others were already gone, leaving us with Kululu and the boy called Saburo in the main command center of the underground base. Keruru sat in Keroro's place while we simply stood at his sides. Keruru really did look just like back then when he became king. Racaca looked intrigued, "Sargent Keroro, I presume?" Keruru smiled, "Not quite. I am Dark Keroro, King of Pekopon and the third Kiriri." This greatly surprised Racaca and she certainly didn't hide it. She gave us a look of suspision, "How can that be? This planet hasn't been invaded yet." Keruru laughed, "Well, then I suppose you should have done your homework, for I own this planet now." He snapped his fingers. I quickly tapped the red button on a little remote near my feet so she couldn't see it. That activated the mini keroros placed over the city. This caused everyone to suddenly start bowing, wherever they are and calling Dark Keroro king. They looked happy as they bowed and cheered, "King Dark Keroro!" Every Pekoponian over the entire city did this. Of course, Li, Saburo, Fuyuki, and all the other Pekoponians with us weren't affected. The only thing that protected them from the waves was holding onto anything from Keron. Racaca could clearly hear the cheers and see the bowing from her ship. She looked impressed as she grinned, "It seems you are the king here after all. What ever happened to the Keroro Platoon?" Keruru chuckled darkly, "They now serve me loyaly. You're not the only one who forces others to serve. Yes, I know all about you. I also know you have come here to invade _my_ planet." He grinned, "But I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Racaca grinned, "Is that a challange?" Keruru grinned at her with an evil look, "If you want my planet, you'll just have to come take it from me." Then the connection was cut off. I sighed, "Do you think it will work?" Kululu laughed, "Kukuku! There's no way she won't take the challange. Ku ku! She'll be on her way any minute." Keruru stood up, "Then we need to shut down the whole base. Make her search for us. She doesn't know this base is down here and if it's shut down, she'll have a hard time finding it." Kululu pushed a big red button, "Shutting down now." Then we were in darkness and silence. We had decided the best way to really give our challange a long-run, we had to hide ourselves as best we could, then when they finally found us, we would take the challange. Kululu laughed as he spoke to the others through his hat, "Ok, leader, we're ready on our end." Keruru spoke too, "Now you just have to wait for them to leave the ship, then go for it." We could hear Keroro talk back, "Alright! Nice work, guys!" Kululu laughed, "Ku ku ku. Oh, one other thing. I happened to track down Natsumi before we shut down all the systems. Apparently, she's inside the ship." We all gasped, "What?" He laughed, "Kuku! Yes, she's in the ship. She must have fallen in before lockdown." Of course it was Giroro who spoke up next, "So she's ok?" Kululu spoke, "Kukuku. I didn't say that, I just said she was in the ship. Where in the ship is a different story. She could be in their prisons for all I know. I couldn't get a blueprint of the ship." Saburo sighed, "At least she's alive. That's good to hear." I sighed, "Yeah, but what about us? We're sitting ducks now! You guys better hurry and take control of that ship! And don't go beng idiots like when you tried to take our ship, Keroro! Mister 'Californian'!" I heard Keroro get mad at me, "It was a perfect costume! That Miruru was the only one who even saw through my trick! It would have worked if she wasn't there!" I had to laugh, "No, if she wasn't there, we would have made you into a pinata! She just dumped you in a hole!" Before Keroro could argue, we heard Fuyuki, "There they are." Giroro spoke up, "And there's Racaca at the lead. They're on their way now." Then it was Li, "And so are we! Le's go, guys!" I could hear them take off. Then we heard another sound. Racaca had just reached the house. We listened as we heard a loud bang high above us in the Hinata house. Kululu turned on a little flashlight for Saburo to draw with his fancy pen. He drew some kind of screen. We all looked to see as the screen-thing came to life and we could see in the house. I had to admit I was impressed. We watched as Racaca blew down the door and walked in. Several Keronians and other aliens followed her with big guns and other weapons. Racaca was even scarier now then on the big screen. She spoke, "Search the house. The signal definately came from here." Keruru sighed, "You were right, Doruru, they could track the equipment in here." Doruru nodded, "Its no surprise they could. Thats one of the battle ship's many high points." We watched as they broke things, flipped stuff over, and blew up walls and ceilings. I was sorta glad Aki was at work probably bowing to Keruru right now and Natsumi was somewhere on the battle ship. Soon they found the basement. Racaca lead the way into Keroro's room. She smirked, "Not what I had in mind for a king." They started trashing stuff and soon came to the fridge that lead down here. I felt nervous as they opened it. To even our surprise, it was just a fridge. Kululu laughed, "Kuku! Sine the base is shut down, so is the portal from up there to down here." I worried, "But then won't they just go back to their ship when they find nothing?" Kululu didn't have to answer. Racaca clicked something on the fridge, which made the portal appear. I gulped, "Oh boy." Keruru was worried too, "How did she know that was there?" Kululu was surprised, "She conquered fourteen planets and somehow stole a battle ship. I would be embarressed if she didn't find it. Kukuku!" Racaca lead her men into the fridge, right into the base. I hopped it would be a while before they found this room. Saburo spoke up, "Let's hide. The less a chance they'll find us, the longer they'll have to search the whole base." I liked his plan and we hurried and hid behind the computers and chairs. I took Keruru and we hid under Keroro's chair in his place at the top. Racaca would have to be really looking to find us there. Keruru and I stayed quiet, listening for any sound of them. This was both excilerating and terrifying at the same time. I just hoped the others had made it to the ship.

Natsumi POV

I sat with Zokiki at his computer. He explained that the room was his pod and no one was allowed in. It was a security measure that no one could go into another platoon member's pod without permission, so I was safe there. The only thing we still had to worry about was calls through the computer from Racaca. I had to stay in a corner of the room so she wouldn't see me if she called without warning. She hadn't called so far, so we were just talking about everything Racaca had done so far with the other planets. I sighed; it was awful. I could tell Zokiki agreed with me. He just sat, tossing his two little dice in the air and catching them in one hand. They looked like normal dice, but something about them gave me an odd feeling. I soon found myself asking, "How did you end up in this platoon anyways?" Zokiki obviously knew I was going to ask that at some point, "Kikiki. Well, I had just become a soldier when she showed up and threated my life. She said I either join her platoon or be stranded in space for the rest of my miserable life. Of course she didn't bother trying to threaten the life of my family, which is only my dad. If she had, I would have happily escorted her to his bedside!" I laughed, "Is he that awful?" Zokiki sighed, "It's because of him I even joined the army. I didn't want to, but he gave me no choice, and look where it got me!" I had to admit; that really sucked. I sighed, "I wonder if the others are really worried about me." Zokiki sighed, "Probably. I'd let you call them up, but Racaca could easily watch the feed and know not only that you're here, but also that I'm helping you. I promise you one thing, if you're not hurt now, you will be." I knew he wasn't kidding, "Then I'm just supposed to let them keep thinking I'm dead?" Zokiki pulled out a box and opened it, "Afraid so. Hungry?" He pulled out some food and drinks. I actually was pretty hungry. It had to be around 4PM by now and I'd last ate early that morning. I sighed, "Yeah. It not pickled eyes and things, is it?" Zokiki laughed, " Kikiki! No way! In fact, half of them are on your planet too." He handed me a sandwich made with ham and cheeze. It was toasted too, so I was more than happy to accept it, "Thanks." I ate while he ate what looking like chicken and noodle soup. He was pretty normal for a space frog. I guess I was really lucky it was his window I fell in. Then there was a knock on the door. Zokiki gulped nervously, "Uh, who is it?" I was surprised by the voice I heard, "It's me. Let me in." It was Garuru. Zokiki hopped out of his chair and quickly pushed me into the closet and closed it, "Uh, hang on!" I stayed quiet as Zokiki went to answer the door. Then I noticed with a gasp that my sandwich was on the desk still. Then Garuru walked in. Zokiki grinned, "Hey there, Garuru. What can I do for you?" He sighed, "Racaca wanted to know how the search for the hack point was going." Zokiki sighed, "I'm halfway through. It shouldn't be long now." Garuru glanced at my sandwich, "Having lunch so late?" Zokiki grinned, "Stomachs don't have the time." Garuru walked over and picked it up, "The bites are a bit big for you, aren't they?" I knew Zokiki was probably feeling just as nervous as I was, but he smiled, "I happen to be starving. This stupid hacking eariler was hard to end! And I had to do it myself with Racaca over my shoulder! So, I haven't had a chance to eat in peace all day!" Garuru handed the sandwich to him, "Bite it." Zokiki was dumbfounded. I was sure I looked just as guilty. He managed to grin and tried to make his bite as big as mine. While he was trying to bite the sandwich, Garuru walked over to the closet and opened it to reveal me. I didn't know whether to be afraid or relieved it was him. After all, Garuru wasn't evil. Right? Garuru crossed his arms, "Hello, Natsumi Hinata." I smiled, "Uh, hi Garuru." He turned to Zokiki, who grinned nervously, "You rescued her?" Zokiki sighed, "Well, she sorta fell into my window during lockdown, so it was either save her or let her fall to her death. I'm already in for mutany, I don't need somebody's blood on my hands too." Garuru sighed, "Racaca is already suspisious of someone helping Keroro, so you'll have to be extra careful. Lucky for you, she's more suspisious of me already, so she won't expect you." Zokiki sighed, "I sure hope not. That woman terrifies me." I smiled, "So, you won't turn me in?" Garuru looked at me, "Now why would I do that? She's my enemy just as she is yours. I'm only here because I had no other choice." Zokiki sat in his chair, "He's doing it for his little brother." Garuru clearly didn't want Zokiki to say that, but it didn't really surprise me. Though they both never really showed any close relationships to one another, I knew they cared about each other and each wanted the best for the other. I came out of the closet. Garuru headed for the door, "I'd better go. I don't want Racaca to come looking for me." Zokiki spoke up before Garuru could open the door, "Oh, she won't be calling you. She's not here." We turned to him. He sighed, "She and a few others went to the Hinata house. Check this out." He pulled up a video feed. I gasped, "Keruru?" We listened to the conversation between the two and were surprised. I couldn't believe Keruru was pretending to be king still, and that he was challanging her to come get him. To lead her out of the ship. I immediately remembered the stupid frog's plan before about tricking her to leave the ship so they could take it over behind her back. That's what they were up to! And if she really was gone, that meant, "They're coming here." Zokiki pulled up a camera feed, "Indeed they are." We watched as they flew up to the ship. Zokiki sighed, "But they're going the wrong way. If they go up, they'll easily get shot out of the sky. There's another way, but it's below the ship." Garuru thought about it, "We need to lead them to below the ship, but how?" I then remembered something. I pulled out the device that held my battle suit, "Maybe I can call Giroro with this." Garuru smiled, "That would work. I'm sure Giroro would think of making it a comunicator. And I'm pretty sure I'd seen him talk to you through it when my platoon first came to Pekopon." I remembered too and tried to talking into it, "Giroro? Giroro, are you there?" It was silent. Then I heard his voice, "Natsumi?" I smiled, "Giroro!" He sounded pretty glad to hear from me, "Natsumi, are you ok?" I was pretty glad to hear him too, "I'm fine. Listen, you guys are heading the wrong way. You have to go below the ship, not above!" Giroro sounded surprised, "Below? But the opening..." I cut him off, "Is under really high security! You have to go below! There's a way in down there and it's much safer!" Giroro sighed, "Alright, if you say so." I heard you call to the others, "Guys, we have to go below the ship. There's a safer way there!" I couldn't hear the others, but soon Giroro spoke again, "Alright, we're headed down there." I smiled, "Good." then I remembered when it was Giroro trying to help me with this thing. I rememebered the last thing he'd said to me and smiled, "Be safe, Giroro."

Giroro POV

I was grateful I was already red, because I blushed when I heard Natsumi say "Be safe, Giroro". It was something I'd said to her when the situation was switched. I would have been in heaven to hear her say that if I didn't have to focus on getting in the ship. I deflected any lasers that came our way as we flew as fast as we could for the bottom of the ship. Once we were below, we saw the opening Natsumi was talking about. I wondered how she knew it was there. We flew in and landed in what looked like a hanger. Li pulled off his helmet, "Now, we're in. About time." Keroro and Fuyuki got off their hovercraft and looked around. I was surprised by how worried Fuyuki looked, "We made it in, so why do you look so worried?" Fuyuki brought up the one thing we were all worried about, "But what does this mean for Keruru and the others?"

Keruru POV

Shivava and I were silent as he heard voices outside the door. We stayed close together, not able to see the rest of the room from where we hid. Then the door opened and footsteps came in. I knew Shivava was just as worried as I was, so I didn't feel as bad about feeling like a coward. There was a man's voice, "This is the room from the message, ma'am." Then I heard her voice, "Yes, you're right. Oh, Dark Keroro! Where are you?" I felt sweat run down the side of my face. She continued, "Come on out! I'm here for your little game!" I knew I had to be trembling, but Shivava pulled me closer, though that only made it easier to feel he was trembling too. We had no sure fire way to beat them and they were world conquers. We didn't really stand a chance. I hopped the others were at least on the ship now.

Zokiki POV

I hurried down the halls and stairs of the ship. Anyone still onboard was in their pods, so it was pretty quiet and empty. I locked Natsumi in my pod and had decided to go find her friends. I had to make sure their little plan worked, for everyone's sake. If it failed, then Natsumi, Garuru, and I would be found out, and we'd all be in deep trouble. I soon reached the bottom deck of the ship and headed for the hangers. I kept my dice in my hands as I walked in. It was empty and silent. I knew they couldn't have gone far, if they had left the hangers yet at all. I stood next the opening. Suddenly, someone tried shoving me out, but I was prepared. I hopped up and landed behind them, letting them almost fall out. I caught their belt from behind, letting them hang over the opening. I grinned, "Nice try, Giroro, but I'm not stupid." He could tell I wasn't kidding. And I wasn't, "So, where's the others?" I noticed him quickly glance to our left, where the planes were linedup. I grinned, "You kids can come out now. They're no cameras down here, anymore." The others, knowing they were found out, came out of hiding. I was impressed. There were more than I was expecting. I grinned at them, "Welcome." I pulled Giroro away from the opening and pushed a button to close it, "Don't want anyone falling out, do we?" A girl in a ninja outfit spoke, "Who are you? And where's Natsumi?" I grinned, "Koyuki." She looked surprised that I knew her name. I turned to the boys, "Li and Fuyuki Hinata." They were also surprised. I turned to the younger looking girl in the robotsuit thing, "Momoka Nishizawa." Again, surprise. I turned to the blond girl, "Angol Mois." Then to the frogs, "Giroro, Tamama, Dororo, and Keroro of the ArmPit Platoon." He grinned, "I get everybody?" They were all too surprised to answer. I laughed, "Kikiki! I guess I got them all right! Kikiki!" Giroro gasped, "You laugh just like Kululu!" I grinned, "Sorta picked it up from him!" They were surprised again. I sighed, "Long story, but no time. If you're gonna take the ship, you'll have to hurry up. If you go straight up from here for about ten floors, you'll find yourself on the bridge. There are about four gaurds up there, but I'm sure you can take them." Keroro spoke up, "Hold on! Why are you helping us? Don't you work for Racaca?" I grinned, "Yep, but I hate her guts. And if I was working for her, I wouldn't have saved your little friend Natsumi and hid her safely in my pod where no one can hurt her. That and I wouldn't have had her warn you guys to use the hanger entrance instead of the dangerous upper deck one!" Li spoke, "So you're on our side!" I laughed, "Kikiki! Well duh!" Keroro smiled, "Great, then lets hurry and take this ship!" The others agreed and they hurried out. I didn't follow. I had other things to take care of.

Keruru POV

I collapsed. I was weak and in bad shape. Though, the rest of us were in no better conditions. Racaca stood over me and laughed, "This was the best the 'king' had to offer? When I spoke with you on the camera, I actually believed I had found a real threat! But now that I've met you..." She grabbed me and held me up, "I see that you're just a pathetic brat who needs to know his place." She tossed me aside and grabbed one of her guns. She stood over me and aimed for my head. I felt cold all over as she grinned, "Goodbye, Keroro." Suddenly, someone rammed her from the side. The shot scraped my arm, but that was better them deadset in my head. I looked to see Shivava and her tussling on the floor. Before I could try to help him, Doruru grabbed me and we ran with Saburo and Kululu. Saburo carried Kululu and we hurried out. I tried to stop, "What about Shivava? We can't leave him!" Suddenly, there was an explosion behind us in the room. I looked back to see Shivava on his hover disk, flying fast after us. He flew faster than we ran, scooping me and Doruru up and flying with us, "Hang on!" He flew high, letting Saburo grab the back. Shivava was an incredible flyer and soon we were out of the base and inside the Hinata house. He let us all off and he collapsed. Doruru carried him on his back, "Let's move, soldiers!" We all hurried through the reck that was once the Hinata house and ran down the street. I looked back and gasped. There was Racaca and her team flying after us on their hovercrafts, and she looked singed and furious. We knew we couldn't out run them, when suddenly a small ship flew down above us, letting down a rope ladder. I looked to see an all black keronian without any features wearing a white hat. He yelled to us without any mouth, "Grab on! And hurry!" We didn't have to be told twice. We all grabbed on and the person flew us up into the air. We climbed the ladder as we went. Racaca and her men flew after us. The door closed behind us and we took seats as our mysterious rescuer flew us at high speed while dodging shots from Racaca and her men. Shivava was put beside me while Doruru shot at our pursuers with his own guns through the back window. Saburo kept drawing up more guns for Doruru as he kept running out of ammo. Kululu sat beside the mysterious karonian and helped fly the ship. I held Shivava close as we flew in loops, spins, and many other manuvers to escape being shot out of the air. Suddenly, Racaca managed to hit a hing on the back door, causing it to fall open. Saburo, who wasn't holding onto anything, fell out. I gasped, but Doruru managed to grab his ankle. Saburo accidently dropped his pen and sketchpad, letting them fall towards the city far below. Doruru helped him back up and they pulled themselves out of the line of fire from Racaca and her men. Shivava and I hid out of the line of fire on the seats. Doruru knew he only had one round of shots left, so he tried to make that best of them. He managed to shoot down a couple of our persuers, but Racaca and the two other keronians were very evasive. Racaca saw her chance and shot the controls. The controls burst into flames and sparks, causing the strange keronian and Kululu to get out of the front seats. The ship started to fall out of the air. Even Shivava and I were lifted into the air as the ship fell. Racaca didn't even bother to fly after us. She knew we were done for, and so did we. Doruru and Saburo had to hold to the wall not to be flung out of the open back door. Kululu kept trying to fix the controls, while the mysterious keronian pulled out a remote and typed on the buttons. It didn't stop the ship at all, but I had a feeling it wasn't supposed to. I could see we were close to hitting the ground just outside of the city. I held Shivava tight when I heard a sound. It sounded like... I glanced out the back door to see three flying disks like Shivava's flying after us. The keronian hopped onto one and held out his hand for Saburo. Saburo jumped and the keronian caught him. Kululu was next, then Doruru on the second one. I held Shivava and jumped for Doruru. He caught my hand and pulled us on as the disks slowed their decent. The ship smashed into the ground, creating an explosion. I sighed of relief as we hovered in the air no higher than a skyscraper. Kululu sighed, "That was fun." Shivava finally woke up, "What happened?" I hugged him, glad he was ok and grateful for him saving me before. He was surprised, then smiled, "Yeah yeah, I know, I'm an awesome guy." Doruru just laughed. I was glad to have my companions with me. My friends. The mysterious keronian sighed, "Looks like they're headed back for the ship." He spoke through his hat, "They're headed back. Shall I return?" I could faintly hear a voice speak back through it, "Not yet. Make sure to take them to safety. Once they're safe, return." He nodded, "Understood." He turned to us, "I must take you to safety." With that, he flew ahead, while our disks followed him. Doruru, Shivava, and I on one while Kululu and Saburo were on the other. I still wondered who this was. Obviously, no one else knew either. I certainly hoped the others were doing better than we were.

Li POV

I followed the others to the bridge silently. We looked to see the four gaurds. They were all keronians. I gasped when I saw one of them. Garuru? I heard Giroro gasp too when he noticed. I knew Giroro was probably even more shocked than I was to see Garuru here. As far as we all knew, we believed he could have been dead! We were being hopeful for Giroro's sake. He watched the big screen which was replaying when Racaca smashed into our house. Natsumi, who we'd picked up on our way up, looked horrified by what they were doing to the house. One of the keronians spoke, "Hey, Garuru! What'cha wanna bet they find your brother's already dead? Then you joining this platoon would have been a total waste!" The keronian laughed, but suddenly granade fell at his feet and blew up. Garuru glared at him, but turned back to the screen. I was surprised. What did that guy mean? What did Giroro have to do with Garuru joining this platoon? Unless... I glanced at Giroro, who looked amazed. I was sure he knew what it meant and it meant a lot to him. We watched as Racaca found Keruru and the others and fought them. I felt awful as I watched them loose. I turned to Keroro, "We have to move now before we're out of time! It's only four gaurds and one of them is probably on our side!" He nodded, "Let's do this!" We all jumped out of hiding. Tamama immediately used Tamama Impact while Giroro's bullets went flying. I used my sword and started fighting one ninja keronian. Koyuki and Dororo helped me while Keroro and Fuyuki hurried to the computers. Suddenly, Garuru was in their way. Giroro looked worried. Garuru spoke, "You'll need a password." We all smiled. So he was on our side! He, Keroro, and Fuyuki started on the computers. Tamama, Giroro, and my group easily beat the gaurds and joined the others at the computers. Garuru tapped a button, "Just where is Racaca?" "Right here." We all turned to see Racaca with the rest of her men. She grinned, "I knew you were a traitor, Garuru." Garuru glared at her, "I'd have assumed you'd have expected that since you did threaten me into joining." She glared back, "Well, now you'll all pay, just like your little friends." I gasped, "Keruru and the others." She laughed, "Crashed and burned I'm happy to say!" We felt awful. She had to be wrong. I glared at her, "I don't care what you did, but you will be paying for it!" I pulled out my sword. She snapped her fingers. To our horror, several sharks with man legs and arms walked in. They looked vicious and deadly as they circled us. We faced them all. Racaca laughed, "Meet my lovely collection of Sharkadons! The Keronian's second worst enemy in all of space! They love to eat weak little keronians, and today's meal will be all of you! And with a side of Pekoponians, how could they resist?" Giroro handed Garuru a gun and they got ready to fight. We were just about to fight when suddenly, someone spoke up, "Slice'n'Dice!" Suddenly, a swarm of small spinning things covered it long blades flew around the room cutting the sharkadons, but completely missing us. The sharkadons burst in a puff of smoke from all the slicing until there were no more. The little things started coming together into one. The blades disappeared into it and it stopped spinning. I was surprised at what it was, "A die?" The die flew into a different direction, right into someone's hand. It was the keronian that let us in! He smiled, "Kikiki! Sorry I took so long! Had to take care of something!" Racaca was horrified, "Zokiki!" Zokiki grinned at her, "Kikiki! Expecting someone else? Ki ki!" She looked furious, "You little traitor! I'll rip you apart!" She snapped her fingers and several glob-like things slimed in. They had long tentacles, which told me it was the same thing Keruru saw on his planet, "Myrosen." Racaca grinned, "Try slicing through these!" Zokiki looked concerned and spoke through his hat, "Where are you, Z?" I heard a voice on the other end, "Sorry for making you wait. I had taken them somewhere safe. I am returning now." Suddenly, a second die appeared in the air in front of Zokiki. He grabbed it and tossed the dice up and down in his hand. He grinned and threw them out in between all the Myrosen. They had a pair of sixes. Zokiki grinned, "Ha! High Doubles!" Suddenly, the dice blew up, splattering the Myrosen. We were all surprised and turned to him as his dice returned to his hand. He grinned, "Doubles mean good luck will happen. The higher the doubles' number, the better the luck!" I had to admit that was pretty awesome. Racaca was furious, "Now I'm really going to kill you all!" She pulled out a gun and started shooting at us. We all jumped behind whatever we could. Racaca kept shooting until she ran out of ammo. She grinned, "Not afraid already, are you? You looked so confident just now!" I tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. Then I heard shooting, but it wasn't at us. I heard Racaca's men yelling and running. I looked and gasped. Someone was shooting at them from above. I looked and was even more surprised, "Fuyuki!" "But I'm over here!" I turned to see Fuyuki with Keroro behind a crate. I also saw Natsumi up there, but the real Natsumi was behind the computers with Tamama and Mois. So who were these two? They did look different though. I gasped, "You guys don't think..." Fuyuki spoke, "Natsuki and Fuyuko!" Natsuki was using a large rapid fire gun, "Give us back our Keruru!" Fuyuko was using a missle launcher. Racaca took cover and started shooting at them. She easily shot Fuyuko's gun, causing it to blow up, knocking him painfully to the floor. Then she shot Natsuki's gun, knocking it out of her hands and making her fall from where she was. The men surrouned the two with large guns. Racaca grinned, "Got out of your little cages, did you? Well, I guess you must be punished! You'll serve as an example for the others here!" We had to do something! Then we heard Keruru, "Leave them alone!" Suddenly, a flying disk flew in through the window, straight into the guys with the guns, but Racaca jumped out of the way just in time. Keruru hopped off the disk and faced Racaca, "Leave them alone, Racaca!" Natsuki and Fuyuko looked incredibly happy to see him, "Keruru!" Racaca aimed for him, "Keruru? So you really are a copy of Keroro. I guess that would have been nice to have on my platoon, but I can see that won't be happening." She pulled the trigger, but a die hit the gun at the moment she pulled it, knocking off her aim. The shot missed Keruru and Keruru tackled Racaca. They tussled on the floor, knocking her gun from her hand, right in our direction. I jumped for it just as Racaca hit Keruru off of her and jumped for it. I just about had it, but she was faster. She snatched it up and knocked me aside with it. She aimed for me, but Garuru got in the way with a gun aimed at her. They stood just like that. Koyuki was quickly at my side. Suddenly, there was an explosion somewhere on the ship, rocking us around dangerously. Then another explosion, and another. I looked out the window and was surprised to see a giant robot of my sister, "Aki?" Then I heard Kululu's laugh, "Kukuku! Not quite, but just as nice to see! Ku ku!" Zokiki grinned, "That's Kululu alright!" Racaca used this as her chance. She shot Garuru and ran off. Giroro quickly ran to Garuru's side, "Are you ok?" Garuru pulled himself up, painfully, "I'll be fine. Don't let her escape." Then Keroro's robot flew in through the window. Kululu could be heard again, "I think this could help! Kuku!" Keroro quickly jumped in it, "Good work, Kululu!" Fuyuki jumped in with him, "Let's go, Sarg!" The robot closed up and they flew after Racaca. Giroro flew after them too, furious she shot Garuru. Dororo and Zokiki helped Garuru to walk. Then Shivava and Doruru flew in. Keruru saw Natsuki and Fuyuko and ran over to them, "Natsuki! Fuyuko!" They saw him and smiled, "Keruru!" They hugged each other tightly, happy to be back together. Shivava and Doruru ran over to them as another explosion shook the ship again. Shivava yelled over the noice of the explosions, "We have to get out of here! Now's not the time for a reunion!" Then Kululu sent in the ArmPit Platoon's ship. Everyone hurried onto it. I helped get Garuru on too. Zokiki didn't get on, "Sorry, but I have to go help stop Racaca! Go on without me!" With that, he ran off. Natsumi called for him, "Zokiki, wait! Come back! Zokiki!" I saw who was driving, "Saburo!" He grinned at me, "Hey, Li!" I got in the second drivers seat, "Let's get out of here!" With that, we flew the ship out of the battle ship. I hoped Giroro, Keroro, Fuyuki, and Zokiki would be able to manage on their own.

Keroro POV

We flew as fast as we could after Racaca, who kept shooting back at us. She was flying her hovercraft through the ship, trying to escape. Giroro was flying with us, helping try to catch her. Boy she was hard to keep up with, especially with all the explosions and falling debris as the ship started falling apart. Giroro had to be extra careful not to have something fall on his head while Fuyuki and I were safe inside my robot. We soon reached the hangers as Racaca stopped. She grinned at us, "End of the line, boys!" I laughed, "Yes indeed! Cause you've been beat!" She laughed, "Have I really? You may have destroyed my battle ship and my plans, but I have armies at my command! And there's no way you can catch me!" I thought this girl was being really dumb, "Oh yeah? Because from the looks of it, we've already got you!" She pulled out a little remote, "No, its I who's got you!" She pushed a button and my robot and Giroro's jetpack shut down. That wasn't good. She laughed and pushed the button that opened the hanger door. And that was even worst. Giroro and my robot were sucked out of the ship and sent falling towards the ground. Fuyuki managed to pulled open my robot and grab Giroro while I tried to get the robot working. They closed the robot and we all tried to get the thing to work. We tried everything, but it wouldn't start back up! Then I saw the ArmPit Platoon's ship coming our way. I felt so relieved as a pair of robo-hands grabbed us and stopped our fall. We sighed of relief. Then there was another explosion, but it wasn't like Kululu's explosions. We all looked to see it came from in the hanger, blowing the whole hanger apart. The ship then started to come apart above us. We screamed as debris started falling towards us. The ship flew out of under the ship just in time. I sighed, "That was close." Then Fuyuki gasped, "Sarg, look!" Giroro and I looked and were surprised to see two figures falling through the sky. It was Racaca and that weird new guy, Zokiki. Zokiki was unconscious while Racaca was actually screaming in fear as she fell. What I wouldn't have given to watch her like that forever. Then I heard Natsumi from the ship, "Zokiki!" Then she flew off in her battle suit for Zokiki. Giroro didn't like that since there was so much debris falling, "Natsumi!" We watched as she flew into the disaster. Oh man, there was no way she was going to make it.

Natsumi POV

I saw Zokiki falling from the ship and immediately had to go save him. I pulled out my battle suit and flew out after him even though everyone called me to come back. I flew as fast as I could through the falling debris, hoping to reach him before he reached the ground. I serpentined through the falling debris, nearing Zokiki. I even saw Racaca. I felt so much joy is watching her screaming as she fell. She was terrified. No doubt Zokiki caused that last explosion, which she wasn't expecting and they both fell before they could grab anything to fly with. I finally reached Zokiki and held him close as I dodged more debris. He opened his eyes and saw me. He grinned weakly at me, "Hiya, Natsumi. Nice day, huh?" I smiled, "Stupid frog." I knew that was my name for Keroro, but Zokiki sorta was too. He noticed Racaca, "Gonna let her fall?" I groaned, "Like you, I don't kill." I flew down after her. She saw me, "Please save me! I don't want to die!" I yelled at her, "Why should I help you? You tried to kill us!" She was begging, "I swear I'll never hurt another soul again! I swear it!" I groaned and grabbed her. She looked grateful, "Thank you." Suddenly, she grabbed my jetpack and let us go, "Fools! Hahaha!" We fall fast through the air. I held on to Zokiki tight, both of us screaming as we neared the ground. Zokiki yelled out, "KULULU!" Suddenly, just before we hit the ground, something soft caught us. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see we were in a baseball mit. Kululu's giant baseball mit. It was the same one he'd used to catch Keruru and the others when they came to Earth. Zokiki and I sighed, deeply relieved. She laid out on the mit. Kululu landed in the Aki-bot, "Kukuku! Someone call my name?" Zokiki grinned, "Kikiki. Nice to see you too, pal." Kululu came out and slid us to the ground with a remote, "Kuku. Long time, no see, Zokiki. I didn't realise you were here until just now." Zokiki sighed, "Yeah well, thanks for the save. Kiki." Kululu and Zokiki shook hands, "Sure, I guess." Then the others landed nearby and ran over. Koyuki hugged me, "Natsumi!" I smiled, "Hey, Koyuki!" Fuyuki smiled at me, "Nice catch, sis!" Then Garuru, with Giroro and Dororo's help, walked over, "But what happened to Racaca?" I sighed, "She escaped with my jetpack." Kululu laughed, "Kukuku! Not quite!" He turned to the Aki-Bot. We looked and saw in the robot's tight grip was Racaca. She was struggling to get free, "You'll all pay! When I get free, I'll have you all! Do you hear me! I'll destory every last one of you!" Zokiki grinned, "Nice one, Kululu!" Kululu laughed, "Kukuku! She won't be going anywhere, besides the Keron Dungeons. Kukuku!" Zokiki laughed, "Kikiki! Awesome!" I smiled, "So, we won?" The stupid frog jumped in the air, "We won!" Everyone cheered, "Yay!"

Keroro POV

It was Giroro and Garuru's dad who showed up to take Racaca to Keron that same night. Though, he didn't leave before giving Giroro a serious pat on the back for doing such a great job. Though when he congradulated him, he also mentioned he was glad Giroro wasn't beaten by a girl like Garuru. Of course, that embarrassed Garuru and everyone just had to laugh. Garuru stayed on Pekopon with us while he recovered. With our help, he managed to find his team. Apparently, they'd been searching for him too. Keruru let us get to meet Natsuki and Fuyuko by staying a few days since his team still had to recover too. They were pretty cool. I really liked Natsuki. She was super nice! Nothing like Natsumi, though she didn't like it when I accidently said it out loud. I got beat up for it. Fuyuko was a super quiet dude, but he definately smiled a lot now, which seemed to make Keruru super happy. Soon, it was time for Keruru to leave. Kululu had built a ship that was prepared to take them all the way back to Pokepon. We all, including Garuru's platoon, stood outside on the roof, saying our good-byes. Doruru and Shivava surprised all of us by walking us to Garuru. Doruru sighed, "So, are you going to make us stay and get taken back to Keron?" Garuru thought about it, but sighed, "No. I don't think that's neccessary. Besides, Pokepon needs you two to help Keruru protect it." They looked surprised, then smile, "No prob!" Keruru walked up to me, "Thank you for everything, Keroro." I smiled, "No no, it's me who should be thanking you! You're the one who helped us save Pekopon!" He smiled, "No. We worked together to save both our planets. Thank you." I smiled, "And thank you, Keruru!" I shook his hand, "I hope you'll come visit again soon!" He smiled, "Of course! I've grown quite fond of your gundum collection!" I hugged him, "Oh, we're totally brothers now!" Everyone laughed. Natsuki, who was already on the ship with Fuyuko smiled, "Come on, Keruru, let's go home!" Keruru smiled, "Yes. Home." He, Shivava, and Doruru got on the ship and waved good-bye as the door closed. We all waved back as the ship started flying. It flew off into space. I sighed, "I'll miss him. It was nice to see him again." Then I noticed Zokiki petting Mrs. Furbottom, Giroro's cat friend. Garuru saw him too and walked over, "Zokiki." He stood at attention with a salute, "Yes, Leiutenent?" Garuru crossed his arms, "How would you like to join my platoon?" Zokiki gasped, "No way! Seriously?" He nodded, "Yes. You're very handy and I'm very curious about your strange abilities. They could really come in handy on my platoon." Zokiki grinned, "Are you kidding! I'll totally join your platoon!" He jumped in the air, excited, "Alright! I get to be on Leiutenent Garuru's platoon! Awesome! Kikiki!" Pururu smiled, "Welcome to the team, Zokiki!" Zokiki grinned, "Kiki! Thanks!" He pulled out his dice, "As for my dice, they're ancient power passed down in my family!" He tossed them in the air and they became two keronians. One was all black without any features except for a white hat, while the other was the exact copy, except opposite in colors. It was all white without features except a black hat. The two gave a bow. Zokiki grinned, "Meet Z and X! They are my family spirits! They live at my command in the dice! Kikiki!" Garuru looked impressed, "Interesting." We all headed inside. As we went, I heard Giroro talking to Garuru, "So, now that you're recovered, when will you be leaving?" Garuru thought about it, "Probably tomorrow evening. I have a lot of stuff to take care of after everything Racaca's done. I have to clean up her mess and fix all the planets she conquered." Giroro sighed, "Oh. Well, it was... nice seeing you again, I guess." Garuru smirked, "Same to you. It was an honor fighting with you again." Giroro looked away, "Yeah, you too." Brothers. Boy was I glad I didn't have any.

And so, Garuru's platoon left with their new member, Zokiki, the next day. Everything was back to normal. That is, as normal as it can be until I finally conquer Pekopon! Kero kero kero!

THE END


End file.
